Lawyers, HalfBloods, and HalfBlood Lawyers
by Peace101
Summary: Where did Kristoph and Klavier go when they found out they were Half-Bloods? Why are they here? How are they and their friends suddenly appearing at the camp borders? and most importantly whats up with those mysterious kids trying to help them?


We Make Friends With Lawyers

He should have expected this. He was a smart man after all, so when he stepped into his office that day, and got the feeling he should turn around and head straight back to his home, he should have listened.

Kristoph's P.O.V.

Instead, I walked towards my office, mildly surprised no one was in the main room, where my employees work. Sure, I'm usually the first one here, but I half expected that Apollo would be here, or another lawyer of some sort would be here looking for information on this and that. Suddenly, I heard a sound over the music ringing in my ears from my iPod. What was that? I stopped, mere feet from his office doors. I was sure I heard something behind the door. I took out my ear-buds and listened, only to hear nothing. I subconciously tightened my grip on my briefcase( surly I wouldn't let them have anything without a fight), adjusted the ribbon on my neck, and proceeded to the door. Gripping the long, slender handle, I opened the door just ajar, only to be grabbed and yanked into the room by the collar.

Hearing the door slam closed, my glasses were suddenly ripped from my face, instantly my vision turned blurry, erasing the last hope I had of seeing the assaulter. I felt 2 strong hands push on my shoulders, shoving me roughly to the floor. My head, unprotected, hit the ground so hard, my vision clouded into black, rendering me momentarily thoughtless. Ironically, the first thought that came to me was something my brother would say. '_Well, this __**sucks.' **_Despite my position, I nearly chuckled, though that feeling soon disappeared. Someone grabbed me by the part of my hair in its curled tornado fashon, slammed my head into the ground again, and everything fell to black.

Gasping for breath, I opened my eyes to see a wood ceiling high above my head, and that I was lying on a white cot that felt familiar, though I still had no clue as to where I am. I sit up, only to find that was a mistake as my head gave an angry throb.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you _bruder," _a familiar voice said from the doorframe. Despite the pain in my head, I turned to the doorway to feel a smile break across my face at the sight of my brother. He walked over to the cot and sat at my feet, his eyes never leaving mine. He seemed relaxed here, wherever _here _was, so I knew I had to ask him. "Where... where are we?" I asked him. He laughed, then stood and extended his hand to me. " You should know this place _bruder. _After all, this _is _the place you deemed as our second home. Besides that, this is the home of my new 2 favorite fraülein.

He was just outside the doorway I was standing in when he pulled 2 young girls out of the shadows. They had blonde hair in 2 long braids over each of their left shoulders. Both had multi-colored eyes that looked at him curiously, as if they were trying to get his name out of his appearance alone. "_Bruder, _these are Christa and Jamie." he motioned to the girls. " They are two- thirds of an identical triplet. " He looked at me with a smirk. "_And,_ they are from the Poseidon cabin." Suddenly, it hit me. We were at our old camp. Camp Half-Blood. Of course my brother Klavier and I knew about this place, we were sent here as kids. Two boys of Athena really attract a lot of monsters. Another thought hit me just then.

"Wait, if they're _two thirds_ of a triplet, where's their sister?" The two girls broke out laughing at that. My confusion must have been written on my face, because one of the girls spoke. " Um, the third one of us is a boy. Percy Jackson." As she said the last few words, she turned her head behind her, looking towards the cabin's. The other girl spoke. "C'mon, we'll take you to our cabin. Our brother and co. should be there." _'And co.?...' _I thought. But before Klavier or I could react, the two young girls bolted to the cabins, forcing us to chase after them.

We soon arrived at the Poseidon cabin. Although I had seen it before, I had never been inside before, so when I walked inside, I was surprised. The walls were made from coral that must have been collected from the ocean floor itself, a gigantic white marble fountain stood proudly in the center of six sets of bunkbeds. There sat the two girls with a black haired boy with eyes identical to theirs, a blond-haired girl with gray eyes, a punk rock dressed boy with brown hair and dark eyes, and a boy with dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and a blue hat on his head. Upon seeing us, they turned in our direction. The girl that looked somewhat like myself and Klavier, what with the blond hair and intellegent look in her eyes, stood and walked to us. Upon reaching us, she nodded with a smile. " Kristoph and Klavier Gavin. German Prosecuter and Defense Attorney brothers. Your famous at the Athena cabin." She smiled a little broader as she spoke the next sentence. " It's a pleasure to finally meet my older brothers." Klavier and I looked at each other, a smile creeped up both our faces.

Turning back to our new little sister, she turned slightly to the others at the bunk beds. "Let me introduce you properly. I'm Annabeth," she put a hand on her chest briefly before moving it again to the others. " and from left to right is Jake, Son of Ares, Christa, Jamie, and Percy, kids of Poseidon and minor god Badallia, and Luke the second, son of Hermes. I nodded. Klavier asked. ' The second?" a questioning look gracing his face. Luke spoke up. " There's another Luke in the Hermes cabin." I noticed his British accent as he explained. " He's like eight years older than me, but we get along ok."

Right then I remembered what had happened to me before I woke up. I was about to ask what happened, when a red haired girl about our company's age ran in with another man in tow. The man behind her was blond haired, fairly tan, and had his eyes covered by dark sunglasses. As the girl abruptly stopped in front of us, her eyes widened as her bright green eyes scanned Klavier and I. We exchanged nervous glances as the girl leaned to the side to establish contact with the teens behind us. They exchanged a short silent conversation through that contact before the man who was obviously Apollo, the real, Greek god Apollo that is, spoke to the cabin in general. "Alright! Everyone in this cabin, to the Big House right now!"

As we walked to the big house, I asked what this is all about. They turned their faces away from Klavier and I before Christa spoke finally. " It's... a prophecy... about you... and us."


End file.
